My Secret Santa
by DoggyDog13
Summary: A Christmas party for the kids of Wind Waker! It takes place at Windfall Island. Missile toes, cookies, and snowball fights!


My Secret Santa

A Christmas party for the kids of Wind Waker! It takes place at Windfall Island. Missile toes, cookies, and snowball fights!

Okay I know that Windfall Island is tropical but in my story it snows over and the Great Sea is basically Ice okay? Cool!

Ages:

Link: 14

Tetra: 14

Komali: 14 ½

Medli: 14

Ivan (and the rest of the killer bees): 11-12 ½

Makar (and the rest of the Koroks): 8-14

Aryll: 9

Mila: 13

Maggie: 13

I do not own The Legend Of Zelda!

"Heads up Link!" Tetra yelled, firing a snowball at our hero in green.

"Wha-" Link was cut off short from the impact of the snowball at his head.

He grunted. "Tetra got you big brother!" Aryll giggled.

"Yeah well take this Tetra!" Link picked up a pile of packed snow and threw it at Tetra.

She had dogged out of the way and the snowball was thrown at the back of Ivan's head! He would be pissed off, "Hey who doin' that?"

"Uh-oh…" Link whispered.

While that was happening Komali and Medli were laughing hysterically in the background. Ivan growled. "Get 'em boys!" He commanded.

"Snowball fight!" Makar yelled.

All of the little Koroks had quickly hid behind a snow-covered bush and gathered little snowballs. "FIRE!" They shouted.

Everyone quickly dogged out of the way, though many were getting pecked with snowballs. Such as Link, because many of them were aimed at him. Just then the Koroks fired at least 20 snowballs at once at Link. "Ahh!"

Link then became the next frosty the snowman. Everyone laughed at poor Link. Just then the two Rito's threw a snowball at the back of Tetra's head (she had not yet been hit with a snowball).

"Hey!" She yelled. Just then a devious smirk spread across her face, and she was smirking directly at Link and Aryll. She ran in their direction and whispered to them, "If you help me I'll help you."

They both nodded, knowing that Tetra would be a valuable assistant on their side. The new trio hid behind some rocks and waited until all the unofficial teams were nearly out of snowballs. Just then in the midst of the end Tetra cried out, "Now!"

Everyone then scampered for shelter to avoid the nonstop flying snowballs. Finally everyone called a truce and lay down in the middle of the field making snow angels. Just then out of nowhere flew at least a dozen more snowballs.

"Duck and cover!" Someone from the bunch yelled.

After that giggling was heard… None other then Mila and Maggie were the ones who had thrown all the snowballs. "Anymore unknown surprises?" Asked a very annoyed Medli.

They all laughed, "None! …Yet…" Komali teased.

Medli rolled her eyes and pushed the Rito boy back into the snow. "Hey what do 'ya say we all head in and party!" Ivan suggested.

"Party at Maggie's house!" Mila yelled.

"Okay fine lets go!" Maggie agreed.

"Beat you there!" The Koroks said, then taking off in the air towards Maggie's house.

"Wait!" Aryll yelled, running to catch up.

"No!" Everyone then ran in. The last one in was our dear hero Link who had slipped several times along way.

By then all the good hot chocolate and Christmas cookies were eaten. "Damn." Link mumbled under his breath, in his seat.

The pirate girl had taken a seat next to him and talked, "What's the matter Link?"

Link turned his head to face her, "All the cookies are gone!" He complained.

She smiled warmly, "Link your such a little kid! Here take mine." She offered.

"Are you sure?" He said, a bit surprised at her offer.

"Yeah, besides I don't want to get fat do I?" She chuckled.

"Aw Tetra you would never have to worry about th-" Just then Link was cut off but Komali's voice.

"TETRA AND LINK ARE UNDER THE MISSILE TOE EVERYONE!" He yelled.

Everyone then stopped dead in their tracks and turned to Tetra and Link's attention. "Um…" Tetra said nervously.

However Link was dumbfounded, "What's a missile toe?" He asked.

"It means you have to kiss Tetra since you're under it. Just look up!" Mila explained.

"What!" Link exclaimed.

"I know you want to big brother! You told me you want to!" Aryll insisted.

At that point Link had turned cherry red. Tetra smirked and gave him a quick peak on the lips. "Happy now Link?" She asked.

"Yes- I mean… It was the missile toe…" He nervously replied.

"Hah Link sure enjoyed that!" Komali teased.

Everyone broke out in laughter. Finally after that scene which lasted for a while it was time to open presents. Everyone had drawn from a secret Santa hat and picked the person they would get for. First up was Medli.

The young Rito girl walked cautiously up to Komali. "Merry Christmas Komali!" She cheerfully said. A happy expression marked his face as he tore open the paper and found a carved wooden flute.

He looked at Medli and smiled, "I also have you, and I was your secret Santa too. Here open yours." Komali then handed Medli a gift-wrapped in sparkling red paper.

Medli gasped as she found a ruby red necklace. "Aw Komi! Thank you!" She then hugged him.

"Aww!" Everyone said in unison.

The two 'Love birds' pulled away blushing as red as the necklace. "I have a gift for you Ivan…" Aryll said quietly.

"So you my secret Santa, 'huh? Alright." Ivan said in his usual cocky tone.

"Here you go." Aryll said sweetly, as she handed him a gift wrapped in seagulls.

"Hey I like this! Cool it's a new hat, 'cept it covers my ears so I wont be cold! Thanks Ary!" Ivan excitedly said.

"Your welcome." She replied.

After everyone exchanged gifts, the room was filled with happy and pleased looks. Aryll had gotten a stuffed Seagull, Makar had gotten a new bow for his fiddle, Maggie got some skeleton necklaces for herself, Mila got a new dress, Link had gotten a new shield, and everyone was pleased.

However Tetra was the only one who hadn't received any gifts yet. She sighed and smiled as she slowly slipped out of the room. No one noticed her leave the room filled with laughter, except for Link that is.

Link's expression turned to a grin as he was her secret Santa and was waiting for the right moment to share his gift. Link quietly left the room as Tetra had, unnoticed. He searched the icy streets of Windfall for the pirate girl, but no avail.

Finally after at least ten minutes of searching he heard humming… Of a familiar melody of some sort. " Tetra?" He called out.

There was no reply, but still the soft humming of the melody. Link trudged on a bit farther and finally found that the melody was coming from the lighthouse. A look of expression came upon Link's face, but he decided to check if the wonderful humming belonged to Tetra.

Finally Link had reached the top of the lighthouse and found Tetra sitting down, hugging her knees shivering. The melody of the humming was indeed coming from her. Link broke the silence by speaking, "Tetra, why are you up here?"

"L-Link! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I was looking for you… What about you? What are you doing up here?" He replied with an answer.

"Oh nothing just getting away from everyone… I guess." She shrugged.

"Well would you mind if I join you?" He questioned briskly.

"Sure I would like some company." Tetra's head then turned away.

A moment of silence passed between the two. Finally Link made a risky move and moved his hand on top of her freezing one. Tetra faced Link again, this time with an expression of mixed emotions. Mostly confusion.

Link blushed, "Are you cold?"

"Ye-Yeah… Just a little…" She nervously replied.

Tetra was feeling the butterfly effect crawl upon her, as she grew more nervous every time she looked down to his hand upon hers. "S-so Tetra did you get anything good for Christmas?" Link asked.

"Um no not anything… But that's okay." She said, avoiding his gaze.

Just then a large breeze blew sending chills down each other's spines. "Well… I did want to give you this… I am your secret Santa after all…" Link then pulled out a nap sack that was carefully folded you could tell.

Tetra was speechless and took the bag softly. She then proceeded to carefully open it. Then a look of pure joy and warmth took her over. "Link! Where did you get this?" She asked.

"I got it from under the ocean before the ice froze over, just for you… I hope you like it…" Link said, full of hope.

A gleam of joyfulness sparked Tetra's eyes and she held the greenish Ocarina to her chest. "Thank you Link…" She whispered.

"Your welcome… Well should we be heading back? I mean I'm freezing!" He said in between shivers.

"I suppose we should. This is also for you." Tetra then peaked him on the cheek with a warm kiss.

Link rubbed his cheek and was in one of those 'lovey dovey' states. "I hope you liked it!" Tetra smirked.

"Y-yeah…" Replied Link.

"Well in that case if you liked that…" Tetra then scooted next to him fully. "I hope you like this." Tetra then kissed him on the lips.

Link's eyes rolled back dramatically. The kiss was finally ended due to lack of air. "Tetra… There was no missile toe…" He said, still shocked from the kiss.

"I know." She winked.

With that Tetra then walked off leaving a confused and in love Link in the lighthouse…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it! Telink fluffiness ahoy!

Please Review!

DoggyDog13


End file.
